My Rose
by Sonye-San
Summary: [REESCRITO]Sonic es el cantautor mas joven y famoso de todo Mobius, él escribe sus canciones como se siente pero, a pesar de tener fama y dinero odia la vida por una tragedia de su pasado,Sin embargo ese punto puede cambiar por una persona que conocerá por obra del destino la cual lo hará darse cuenta lo hermoso que la vida puede llegar a ser. [Sonamy One-Shot] [AU]


_**Sonatika:!Hola gente de fanfiction! como tan :3 pues les traigo mi primer One-Shot en un mundo paralelo es decir no tiene nada que ver con la historia de los juegos de Sonic , en verdad es raro en mi escribir historias de este tipo pero Ñee espero que les guste :3 ya que me tome la molestia de mejorarlo :D**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA**_

* * *

**My Rose**

—**_La gente aplaude como loca el momento que todos los habitantes de Mobius habían estado esperado por meses, el Cantautor joven y más famoso de todo los tiempos ha decidido hacer una gira mundial donde presentara sus nuevas canciones a la vez que se presentara en diferentes Zonas del planeta haciendo una gira de más de 8 meses, el joven cantautor de nombre Sonic Blue de unos 20 años de edad a cautivado el mundo con sus canciones profundas y a la vez muy realistas que hacen que vuelvan locos a sus fans , actualmente su gira comenzara en unos pocos días donde tendrá su primera aparición en Spagonia City , esperemos muy feliz el concierto inicial de su gira mundial eso es todo por ahora_**—Anuncio el presentador mientras que el joven erizo azulado apagaba la televisión ya que no soportaba a los presentadores.

Luego de apagar la televisión se sentó en su sillón favorito con su guitarra acústica mientras la tocaba levemente tratando de que le surgieran ideas para su nueva canción, cada canción que escribía representaba como se sentía realmente queriendo dar un mensaje pero donde la mayoría no lo entendía.

—**Como odio la vida**—Se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía tocando su guitarra acústica levemente, en eso llegó su mejor amigo y manager un joven zorro de dos colas de unos 16 años de edad de nombre Miles Prower que para ser tan joven era muy buen representante.

— **¿****Cómo vas amigo?**—Le pregunto el joven zorro sentándose en una silla al frente de su posición.

—**En eso estoy, mi nueva canción se tratara del amor**—respondió en tono seco mirando a su amigo.

—**Aun no entiendo esa actitud que tienes porque no disfrutas tu fama**—Dijo consternado por la actitud de su hermano.

—**Sabes que hay cosas más importantes Tails, no todo en la vida es dinero fama y fortuna**.

—**Si lo se Sonic pero a veces tienes que aceptar las cosas como son muchos desearían ser tú en estos momentos además sabes todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para llegar hasta aquí.**

—**Sí**—Afirmo sin ánimos—**D****e ser huérfanos en un orfanato a hacer famosos es grandioso pero te diré algo yo hubiera preferido tener una familia que toda esta fama.**

—**En esto si estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero esta es nuestra realidad y hay que aprovecharla**—Dijo Tails tratando de hacerlo recapacitar ganándose un suspiro de su parte—**P****repárate que nos tenemos que llegar a Spagonia para tu primer concierto con tu "nueva canción"**—informo Tails.

—**No te preocupes la tendré lista, solo me falta la letra**—Dijo Sonic guardando la su guitarra en su estuche.

—**Siempre dices eso**—suspiro—** pero ya que se va hacer vámonos**—Dijo Tails poniéndose de pie junto con Sonic.

Los dos salieron del hotel donde se encontraban donde entraron en una limosina con la cual recorrían la ciudad que estaba toda llena de fanáticos en su mayoría mujeres gritando como locas con carteles de cásate conmigo entre otros mensajes , Sonic no sabía el porqué tenía una extraña habilidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido , el único que sabía de ese poder era su único amigo que al igual que él tenía una extraña habilidad de volar con sus dos colas pero desde que se volvieron famosos no la podían usar para no llamar una atención que no era necesaria, Sonic de por si no le gustaba hablar con la gente porque desde pequeño era muy tímido y en convertirse en famoso seguía siendo igual era por eso que rara vez daba autógrafos , él quería mucho a sus fan pero siempre era igual de serio algo que con el tiempo nunca pudo cambiar, mientras estaba en la limosina recordaba sus viejos tiempos en el orfanato Hill.

**FLASHBACK**

_En el viejo orfanato de Green Hill, llamado Hill al honor a su zona se encontraban varios niños zoomorfos abandonados entre ellos dos en particular un erizo azul de ojos esmeraldas de unos 10 años de edad y un zorro con una extraña mutación ya que tenía dos colas de color amarillo con ojos verdes azulados de unos 6 años de edad que jugaban de noche con sus extrañas habilidades muy lejos del orfanato_

—**_A que no me atrapas_**—_Dijo confiado el pequeño erizo azul mientras corría a grandes velocidades por el bosque._

—**_Ha no solo obsérvame_**—_Reto el pequeño zorrito amarillo mientras volaba con rapidez usando sus dos colas justo encima de él._

_El erizo azul aceleró de un momento a otro para poder alejarse lo mas que podía de su mejor amigo pero por desgracia estaba tan concentrado en ganarle que no noto un árbol con el cual se dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz haciendo que derramara un poco de sangre de esta, el zorrito asustado se le acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras el erizo tenía sus manos en la nariz._

—**_ ¿_****_Oye está bien?_**—_preguntó el zorrito preocupado por su amigo._

—**_Si gracias Miles_**—_Agradeció con una sonrisa_

_—_**_Sabes que no me gusta mi nombre_**—_Dijo él un poco molesto e incomodo._

—**_Lo siento_**—_se disculpo entre risas_—**_ porque no mejor te llamo de otra forma como Mil o que se yo._**

—**_Oyendo esos apodos mi nombre no es tan feo_**—_El zorrito levanto una ceja en señal de incomodidad._

_Después de pensarlo un poco el pequeño erizo azulado se le vino un nombre a la mente_—**_Está bien que tal si te llamo Tails por tus dos colas._**

—**_Tails…._** —_Dijo pensativo_—**_Me gusta muchas gracias_**—_Agradeció con una sonrisa_—**_P_****_or cierto ya es tarde tenemos que regresar al orfanato._**

—**_Si, además que me duele la nariz_**—_Dijo sobándosela con cuidado para que no le volviera a sangrar._

_Los dos amigos con sus respectivas habilidades se fueron a su hogar pero para su sorpresa el orfanato estaba en llamas , y al parecer como era de noche sus amigos estaban ahí dentro lo que quería decir que sus amigos lamentablemente estaban muertos , ellos lloraron sin control a la vez que no se lo podían creer todo estaba pasando muy rápido ante sus ojos, Sonic no dudo en usar su habilidad y corrió lo mas que pudo rompiendo la barrera del sonido hasta llegar a una estación de bomberos donde le contó lo sucedido a varios de los bomberos los cuales en seguida fueron al orfanato y apagaron exitosamente el incendio para después de un rato buscar sobrevivientes pero lamentablemente sin suerte alguna._

—**_Lo siento Chicos_**—_Se disculpó el jefe de bombero con la cabeza baja._

— **_¿_****_Pero como se causo el incendio?_** —_Preguntó el pequeño erizo azul con muchas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro._

—**_Al parecer unos niños estaban jugando con la velas y no la apagaron_**—_Explico el jefe de bombero son semblante serio._

—_ **¿Dijiste velas?**_—_preguntó el zorrito asustado y lleno de culpa._

_–**Si**__—Afirmo —_**_lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada los asignaremos a otro orfanato_**_—Informo el jefe de bomberos dispuesto a llevárselos pero en cambio los dos se pusieron alerta._

—**_Yo no me iré de nuevo a otro orfanato podemos vivir por nuestra cuenta_**—_Dijo el pequeño erizo molesto a la vez que soltaba lagrimas de los ojos._

—**_Yo tampoco iré_**—_secundo entre lágrimas su mejor amigo._

_Los bomberos dieron un suspiro de una u otra manera tendrían que ir al orfanato sea a las buenas o a las malas que al parecer este seria caso ósea era a la mala , el bombero iba a tomar a Sonic pero justo antes él desapareció junto con tails en una ráfaga azul dejando muy sorprendidos a todos los bomberos , Sonic seguía corriendo sin rumbos alguno se sentía realmente culpable ya que él y Tails estaban jugando a hacer sombras porque no podían dormir entonces a él se le olvido apagar la suya provocando que su única familia muriera ahora solo le quedaba un gran problema ¿cómo vivirían dos niños solo en una ciudad?_

_Sonic y Tails llegaron a una choza abandona que se podría decir tenebrosa pero a la vez acogedora, por un tiempo fueron noches frías por las lluvias la comida era escasa la que podía robar Sonic cuando ya no aguantaban el hambre aunque a él no le gustaba robar pero era lo único que se le ocurría situaciones desesperadas les hacían tomar medidas desesperadas, Tails reparo la choza lo mas que pudo para los tiempos de fríos ya de haber pasado todo un año en una situación mala ya estaban en una situación un poco mejor ya que Sonic se ganaba la vida limpiamente tocando una vieja guitarra acústica que encontró en el basurero cuando buscaban cosas para reparar su hogar , con el tiempo aprendió a tocarla por lo que en las calles por tan bien que la tocaba le dejaban dinero no mucho pero lo suficiente para poder comer una vez al día, 2 años más tarde los dos se preocuparon por sus estudios entonces cada día iban a la biblioteca municipal y con la ayuda de la bibliotecaria que a la vez era maestra de literatura les enseño a leer y a escribir, con el tiempo Sonic al saber escribir comenzaba a hacer poemas muy profundos pero lo más sorprendente comenzó a escribir canciones que las utilizaba en sus tocadas en las calles, Un año después Sonic mientras tocaba una de sus canciones un productor musical pasaba por ahí y se quedo sorprendido por el talento tanto que le pidió una audición dejándole una tarjeta del estudio, él la aceptó un poco desconfiado luego se retiró sin decir nada hasta llegar a su casa._

_Cuando llegó le contó a su mejor amigo lo que le sucedió , él lo convenció de ir a la audición ya que sería una oportunidad única ya con la aprobación de su mejor amigo al final se decidió por ir ,y para su sorpresa su carrera comenzó como cantautor juvenil con apenas a sus 14 años de edad , su condición mejoro considerablemente , Tails después de cumplir sus 12 años pidió ser el representante de su amigo lo cual la disquera no acepto de momento pero Sonic les rogo hasta que lo aceptaron, con el tiempo se gano su fama que lo caracterizaba pero nada de eso le quitaba su culpa._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sonic tenía su mirada perdida mientras esperaba que la limosina llegara a su destino, pocos minutos después llegaron al gran estadio de Spagonia City Tails tuvo que liberarlo del transe dificultosamente pero lo hizo, luego él fue a su camerino todavía no tenía la canción lista y solo faltaba pocas horas para su concierto, solo cerró los ojos y escribió todo lo que se le venía a la mente mediante sus nuevo tema el amor mientras que Tails preparaba las ultimas cosas para que el concierto diera su inicio.

La gente aplaudía esperando la llegada del cantautor al escenario, El concierto se transmitía en la TV mediante el canal Mobius Music Internacional y lo mejor todo siendo transmitido en vivo para que las personas lo disfrutaran en la comodidad de sus hogares, el humo comenzaba a salir al igual que las luces de colores rodeaba el lugar hasta que todo se volvió negro y después azul eléctrico dejando ver a Sonic Blue con su guitarra acústica y un micrófono en su oreja derecha.

— **¡Hola todo el mundo está listo para mi nueva canción!**—grito lo más feliz que pudo provocando que los miles de fanáticos se volvieran locos gritando como si ni hubiera mañana con carteles en manos brincando de la emoción.

—**Esta es mi nueva canción titulada el amor que comience**–Anuncio dándole señal a la banda para preparar todo luego respiro profundo comenzó a tocar lentamente su guitarra acústica hasta que de sus cuerdas vocales salía la melodía de tal hermosa canción.

_**"El Amor"**_

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas,_  
_El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio,_  
_Es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira,_  
_El amor baila al son que le toquen sea Dios o el demonio_  
_Sea Dios o el demonio._

_El amor es la guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa,_  
_Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos,_  
_Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa,_  
_El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo._

_El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible,_  
_Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti._

_El amor es un ingrato,_  
_Que te eleva por un rato,_  
_Y te desploma porque sí._  
_El amor es dos en uno,_  
_Que al final no son ninguno_  
_Y se acostumbran a mentir._  
_El amor es la belleza,_  
_Que se nutre de tristeza,_  
_Y al final siempre se va._

_El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte,_  
_Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos,_  
_No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte,_  
_Si eres siempre un error porque nunca se ven tus defectos,_  
_Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé,_  
_Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé._

_El amor es un ingrato,_  
_Que te eleva por un rato,_  
_Y te desploma porque sí._  
_El amor es dos en uno,_  
_Que al final no son ninguno,_  
_Y se acostumbran a mentir._  
_El amor es la belleza,_  
_Que se nutre de tristeza_  
_Y al final siempre se va._

_Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir,_  
_Sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba._  
_Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti_  
_El desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños._

_El amor es un ingrato,_  
_Que te eleva por un rato,_  
_Y te desploma porque sí._  
_El amor son dos en uno,_  
_Y al final no son ninguno,_  
_Y se acostumbran a mentir._  
_El amor es la belleza,_  
_Que se nutre de tristeza,_  
_Y al final siempre se v_a.

Después de tal magnifica presentación siguieron las otras deslumbrando mas al publico por cada hermosa canción que cantaba Sonic siendo acompañado por las diferentes luces mas humo de colores que lo ayudaban a volver locos a sus miles de fanáticos por unas agotadoras 6 horas, lastimosamente todo lo bueno algún día se tenía que terminar por lo que el concierto llego a su final, Sonic junto a su amigo Tails se fueron a su hotel a descansar les esperaba un viaje muy largo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En Green Hill Zone se encontraba una eriza rosa con ojos color jade de unos 18 años de edad de nombre Amelia mientras se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario a la vez que miraba el concierto de su cantautor favorito , ella por alguna razón cada canción la sentía entendía su significando como si fuera un mensaje oculto en cada letra , ella vivía con su mejor amiga Cream una coneja crema de unos 14 años de edad junto a su madre Vanilla ya que ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico hacía ya 1 año, ella entro en un fuerte depresión que no comía ni salía de su habitación hasta que un día por accidente escucho una de las canciones de Sonic Blue y desde entonces se volvió su fan número uno , esa canción que cantaba la representaba totalmente además que cada canción le levantaba el ánimo de seguir viviendo, su mayor sueño era conocerlo pero por alguna razón nunca había hecho un concierto en su hogar Green Hill, pero con la noticia que tendría una gira por todas las zonas la ilusionaba bastante de que algún día lo conocería.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ocho largos agotadores meses después de la gira Sonic había recorrido casi todas las Zona de Mobius que tenía en su itinerario , solo le quedaba 1 la zona que nunca quería volver a visitar la causa de que se odie y que odie todo, pero era ordenes de la disquera que era mundial sin ninguna excepción además que en el trayecto tuvo que hacer canciones nuevas lo que cada vez lo dejaban sin ideas para grabar su 2do álbum titulado _Metamorfosis _necesitaba una última canción para completarlo pero en estos momentos no se le ocurría nada ya que su vida entera estaba en ese álbum , los pocos recuerdos que vivió con sus padres antes de morir , lo que sintió en la tragedia más todos tipos de sentimientos experimentado en su ser excepto...

—** ¿Q****ue hare cuando me enamore?, nunca he pensado en esa posibilidad lástima que mi concepto de amor es muy claro y sé que jamás lo sentiré simplemente el amor no es para mí.**

Salió de su hotel sin decir ni una sola palabra a su mejor amigo, habían llegado a Green Hill hacía ya unos días pero no se dignaba a salir porque esos recuerdos de su dura infancia lo perseguían a todo momento , claro que no se vestía reconocible en su entrada al concierto siempre tenía que llevar ropa unos pantalones azules con una camisa roja a la vez que llevaba un sombrero negro y unos lentes oscuros , pero hoy simplemente llevaba sus guantes negros y sus zapatillas de correr rojas con una correa dorada en uno de sus lados, odiaba tener que vestirse pero la disquera lo obligaba tenía que cumplir sus órdenes. Después de un rato comenzó a correr a su velocidad hacía años que no se sentía tan libre pero por un descuido paso por lo que quedaba de su orfanato en llamas se paró en seco estático la culpa lo rodeo fuertemente, pero una dulce voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar.

— **¿****Disculpe se encuentra bien?**—pregunto una eriza rosa de ojos jade con un tono de preocupación mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Poco a poco reaccionaba—**Si...**—Pronuncio con nostalgia sin mírale a la cara ya que sus iris Esmeraldas seguían situados en las ruinas del viejo orfanato sin parpadear. Después de unos segundos se volteó lentamente para ver a la persona que le había hablado recientemente, al hacerlo sintió un dolor en el estomago pero no uno cualquiera era como si cientos de mariposa querían salirse no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso sonrojándose levemente al notar los iris jade de la eriza rosa.

—**Q****ué bueno que lo esté señor**—Dijo la joven eriza de una manera dulce dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

—**Eh... y-yo**—No podía hablar de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo.

— **¿Que hace en este lugar?** —Pregunto de manera curiosa haciendo que Sonic recordara inmediatamente esos recuerdos que le atormentaban provocando sin su voluntad que soltara lagrimas traicioneras de sus iris Esmeraldas bajando la cabeza y poniendo su mano izquierda en la mano en el pecho, la eriza se preocupo por esa extraña acción entonces sintió lastima por el erizo azulado mientras que lentamente se le acercaba a una de sus manos donde la tomó e hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos

—**Sé que es triste cuando pierdes a alguien, de seguro extrañas alguien de este orfanato****.**

Sonic se sintió un poco mejor pudo notar que la chica también derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos iris jade entonces él con su otra mano la acercó a su rostro quitándole las lagrimas que derramo provocando un leve sonrojo en la eriza rosa—**Un rosto como el tuyo no debe llorar por penas ajenas.**

—**Lloro porque comparto tu sufrimiento.**

A pesar de haberse conocido la eriza sentía que podía contarle todo ya que no sabía el porqué sería la única persona en el mundo en entenderla, se limpio las lagrimas con su mano libre luego le indicó que la siguiera caminado un poco por el bosque hasta sentarse en un tronco hueco soltándose de las manos.

—**Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero si quieres podemos compartir nuestro dolor.**

—**Es algo que no que gusta hablar pero de todos modos gracias eh..**

—**Por favor llámame Amelia**—Se presento con una sonrisa estrechando su mano con amabilidad y cortesía.

—**Muy bien Amelia llámame Sonic**—Se presento por igual alzando su pulgar.

— **¿Sonic?, te llamas igual al cantautor.**

—** jeje si**—Rio nervioso no le había dado tiempo de inventarse un nombre falso—**Y**** cuéntame te gustan sus canciones**—Dijo ya mas calmado para cambiar de tema.

— **¡****Si me encantan! **—Afirmo con emoción en su voz— **siento que cada canción tiene un sentimiento oculto algo que me hace sentir bien, si te digo que lo admiro mucho y a le vez le agradezco por haberme ayudado.**

— **¿****Y en que te ayudo?**

—**En mi momento de depresión por las perdida de mis padres sus canciones salvaron mi vida**—Pronuncio con tristeza no le gustaba recordar esa tragedia.

—**Wao eres la primera que entiende mis canciones**—Dijo asombrado

— **¿Tus canciones?**

— **Ahh olvídalo ya tengo que irme**—Dijo nervioso parándose con rapidez del tronco haciendo que Amelia quedara confundida por esa acción.

Segundos después Sonic se despidió de ella dejándola sola luego se fue al hotel a la velocidad del sonido, al llegar entró a su habitación y tomó un lápiz con el cual comenzó a escribir lo que nunca había hecho en su vida una carta de amor, seguido de una canción que también estaba escribiendo, como era el ultimo concierto de la gira habría un total de 5 conciertos en el transcurso del mes que duraría en Green Hill. Todos los días iba a ver a la chica en el bosque con la carta en la mano pero nunca tuvo valor en dársele además que no se sentía sincero ya que le ocultaba quien era realmente, en el trayecto de su amistad se contaban más sobre sus vidas hasta llegar a conocerse del todo. Tails se encontraba muy extraño las actitudes de su amigo pero pensó en esperar que él le digiera la verdad por su cuenta.

Una noche oscura en una de sus reuniones con Amy, el apodo que le puso para acortar su nombre el decidió contarle la verdad sobre su vida ya no quería ser deshonesto con ella ya que sus sentimientos crecían cada vez mas estando en su presencia, esa noche a pesar de estar oscura las estrella brillaban fuertemente al igual que la luna llena.

—**Sonic estas semanas han sido grandiosas gracias por ser mi primer amigo**—Pronuncio dulcemente con una sonrisa.

—**Tu amiga se pondrá celosa.**

—**Amigo, no amiga aprende a escuchar tontito**—Reprocho divertida dándole golpecitos en su cabeza.

Los dos soltaban carcajadas, hasta que Sonic paro de repente cambiando su semblante divertido a uno serio—**Amy tengo que decirte algo importante.**

Amy se puso un poco nerviosa, con el tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Sonic aumentaron sin ella darse cuenta ni poder evitarlo, lamentablemente no sabía si él sentía lo mismo— **¿****Qué me quieres decir?** —Pregunto nerviosa clavando sus iris jade con los iris esmeradas de Sonic.

Sonic trago saliva pesadamente comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso el momento de la verdad estaba a solo segundos ya no había vuelta atrás entonces se armo de valor.—**Y-Yo te quiero de otra manera además de la amista**—Tartamudeo nervioso mirando al otro lado con la cara sonrojada y con gotas de sudor sobresaliente de su sien, Amy cada vez estaba ansiosa—**No soy quien piensas**—Continuo con más nervios ahora las ansias de Amy se volvían confusiones, Sonic respiro profundo apretando los puños luego clavo sus iris Esmeraldas con los iris jade de Amy era ahora o nunca—**Yo soy Sonic Blue**—Concluyo un poco más calmado.

Al oír esas palabras el corazón de Amy se rompió en mil pedazos se preguntaran la razón ¿qué hacia el cantautor más famoso de todo Mobius con una chica ordinaria?—**Sonic Blue…**—murmuro con tristeza y decepción— **¡Todo este tiempo solo jugaste conmigo!**

— **¿****A que te refieres? ¡Yo nunca jugué contigo!**

— **¡****Déjate de bromas!** —Exclamó molesta poniéndose de pie—**Sabes que hablaba de ti ,confié en ti ,te dije todas mis penas a pesar de haberte conocido hace casi 4 semanas pensé que eras sincero cuando me contaste lo que te paso en el orfanato pero solo me mentiste.**

—**Yo nunca quise hacerlo**—Dijo arrepentido poniéndose a la altura de la eriza rosa— **¡****Todo lo que pase contigo era real lo juro!** —Dijo tratando de tomar la mano de Amy pero ella la rechaza con brusquedad.

— **¡****No me jures nada!** —Grito con dolor contenido—**Y ya no quiero que me hables**—musitó por lo bajo mientras las lagrimas cristalinas salían lentamente de sus iris jade.

Sonic trato de acercársele pero ella se alejaba hacia atrás rechazando totalmente su contacto ,lo miro por última vez para después voltearse y salir corriendo del bosque llorando mientras que Sonic no podía hacer nada para detenerla quedo tieso con la mano levantada en dirección donde se había ido Amy ,se sentía frustrado por tal grande frustración le dio un golpe al tronco del árbol y para empeorar las cosas al rato comenzó a llover empapándolo por completo ligándose consigo las lagrimas que salían de sus iris esmeraldas con las frías gotas de la lluvia cayendo si control, si no quería enfermarse para dar el ultimo concierto de su gira tenía que irse rápido aunque en estos momentos no le importaba mucho.

Decidió irse del bosque corriendo no tan rápido ya que su corazón estaba tan lastimado que no podía correr a la velocidad del sonido tampoco quería creer todo lo que había pasado en esas pocas semanas ,la sonrisa de Amy cada vez que hablaban y reían su compañía era muy agradable y única haciéndolo de un modo regresarle el amor hacia su vida pero ahora todo quedo como un simple recuerdo, una memoria pasajera ya que por ser un mismísimo idiota y mentiroso por no contarle desde un principio de su identidad tal vez solo tal vez ahora las cosas serian diferentes. Tan atrapado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado hacia el hotel totalmente empapado de una vez fue a su habitación donde encontró a su mejor amigo sentado en el sofá el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

—** ¿****Pero que te paso te ves terrible?**

—**Sabes Tails…justo cuando empecé a amar la vida y entender a profundidad mi primer tema que escribí de mi Álbum**—musito en voz pasiva con la mirada perdida.

—**No te entiendo**—Dijo Tails un poco confundido.

— **¡****QUE ME ENAMORE MALDITA SEA!**—Grito con furia sobresaltando a su amigo.

—** ¿****Como que te enamoraste?** —preguntó con asombro parándose del sofá.

—**De una chica realmente dulce que me entiende que no me juzga que me perdona, una chica que no le conté quien era, donde nos hicimos amigos pero yo desde que la vi me enmarome de ella, tanto que he preparado una canción que la he escrito por varias semanas cosa que jamás había hecho en un concierto**—Declaro con tristeza de sus iris esmeraldas salió una lagrima traicionera mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia mas pura decepción de sí mismo.

—**Si la quieres, porque no se la dedicas**—Dijo Tails con una sonrisa poniéndole la mano en su hombro—**Es solo cuestión que la escuche con eso tal vez te perdone.**

—**Ella me odia amigo y dudo que vaya a mi ultimo concierto además de todos modos yo me iba.**

—**Pero solo es cuestión de hacer contacto para que vivas aquí, porque después de esto tendrás vacaciones para comenzar con los videos musicales. **

—**Gracias por subirme el ánimo pero por ahora, ya no me importa ¿me puedes dejar a Solas?**

—**Está bien, si necesitas algo me dices**—Dijo Tails quitándole la mano del hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa luego se despidió saliendo de su habitación.

Sonic se tiró a la cama bruscamente, un lado vislumbro su guitarra acústica la cual tomó y la compenso a tocar suavemente mientras pensaba en su canción especial—**E****spero que algún día me perdones…My Rose**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Corría sin control por las aceras llorando sin consuelo su corazón estaba roto y lo peor la lluvia la empapo totalmente, después de unos minutos llego a su casa sin saludar a su amiga ni a su madre subiendo sin mirarle a la cara a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tumbándose en la cama con la mirada perdida al techo tratando de no llorar.

—**Qué raro no nos saludo**—Dijo la coneja mayor de nombre Vanilla sirviendo los platos de la cena.

—**hmmm que extraño**—Pronuncio pensativa la coneja menor de nombre Cream—**Mamá creo que la iré a ver no me tardo**—Aviso la conejita retirándose de la sala.

Mientras tanto la eriza rosa se encontraba en su habitación llorando lagrimas mientras abrazaba su almohada ya no aguantaba más se sentía realmente lastimada todo ese tiempo fue solo una simple mentira cuando por fin su corazón tenía una paz más grande que cuando escuchaba las canciones de su cantautor favorito pero ahora simplemente no lo quería ver ni en pintura todo su mundo se derrumbo en solo minutos ya no tenía nada que la mantuviera con ganas de vivir.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación estaba siendo tocada por su mejor amiga Cream—** ¿****Amy puedo pasar?** —Pregunto ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Amy al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga se limpió las lagrimas tratando de fingir estar bien luego se levanto de la cama caminando unos pasos para abrir la puerta dejando pasar a Cream lo cual las dos se sentaron en la cama.

—**Ahora me vas a decir que tienes Amelia**—Dijo Cream con un leve seño fruncido mirando a Amy con preocupación.

—**De que hablas Cream**—Dijo tratando de parecer lo más natural posible haciéndose la tonta.

—**Por Favor tú no me engañas, desde que llego Sonic Blue estabas feliz pero tu felicidad fue más grande en estas semanas que cuando conseguiste las entradas de su concierto que por cierto es mañana en la noche ,sabes que soy tu amiga puedes contarme todo**—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—**Está bien tu ganas**—suspiro con resignación—** ¿****Recuerdas del chico que te conté?**

—**El chico Sónico ¿cierto?** —Pronuncio Cream pensativa.

—**Si**—Afirmo con desagrado—**E****ra nada más y nada menos que Sonic Blue**

— **¡QUE!** —Cream grito sorprendida no se lo podía creer.

—**Él se hizo mi amigo hasta se me confesó pero me mintió su identidad además que haría un artista tan famoso con una chica como yo de seguro es una apuesta**—Explico con enojo y tristeza.

—**No seas tonta**—Reprocho dándole y pequeño golpe en la cabeza—**Si es el chico que me describiste no puede ser verdad, además las personas cometen errores como decía tu madre**—Sin querer se le salió eso ultimo rápidamente se cubrió los labios—**perdón no debí decir eso**.

—**No te preocupes descuida, y tienes razón pero todavía no me deja de doler que me enamore de un artista donde debe de tener millones de fans que sienten lo mismo que yo.**

—**Lo tuyo es diferente es amor no fanatismo tú lo comenzaste a querer sin saber que era un artista además que por lo que has visto nuca a tenido novia ni involucrado en ningún escándalo.**

—**Eso sí pero pudo a ver escondido muy bien su relación.**

—** ¡Deja de ser tan tonta!** —Exclamo con enojo por la actitud de su amiga—**Solo ve al concierto habla con él como Zoomorfos y resuelve los problemas**—Aconsejo más calmada.

—**E****stá bien aunque no quiero arrepentirme.**

—**Se que no lo harás**—le sonrió—**Por cierto ya es hora de cenar.**

—**Jejeje me muero de hambre**—Dijo Amy frotando su estomago, hablar con Cream la hizo sentir mejor, ambas se pararon de la cama y salieron de la habitación caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde cenaron la deliciosa cena de Vanilla aunque Amy se mantenía pensativa y callada en toda la cena preocupando un poco a las conejas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—**_El día esperado había llegado, el último concierto que cierra la gira mundial del famoso cantautor Sonic Blue a continuación está a punto de comenzar y lo mejor que nos mostrara su última canción de su álbum Metamorfosis_**—Anuncio el presentador haciendo que los fans gritaran como locos aclamando su nombre.

Mientras que Sonic se encontraba aun deprimido por lo que ocurrió no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa eriza rosa—**Solo quiero verte una vez más My Rose solo una vez**—rogo con la mirada perdida.

La gente aplaudía y gritaba como loca, el concierto estaba comenzando desde afuera del estadio iba corriendo Amy con su amiga Cream ya que se les había hecho tarde , al llegar al concierto había demasiado gente muy emocionada esperando que su ídolo saliera.

Sonic salía de la plataforma con su fiel guitarra acústica y su micrófono en su oreja—**Antes de comenzar le quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona muy importante para mí, y que espero que este aquí en esto momentos son nada más que decir el último tema de mi álbum se llama**_…**…"CUANDO ME ENAMARO"**_

_Uuu Uuuu_  
_Uuu Uuuu_

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo_

_Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,_  
_porque te quiero hey_  
_Y está en mi ser oh_

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_

_Sería un velero en la isla, de tus deseos_  
_De tus deseos_

_Pero por dentro,_

_Entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_  
_Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Si la luna sería tu premio_

_Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño_  
_Por ser tu dueño_

_Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos_

_En tus sueños no sigues dormida,_  
_que es verdadero hey_  
_No es un sueño_

_Me alegro_

_Que a veces el final no encuentres un momento_

_Cuando me enamoro_

_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío (Sonrío)_

_Cuando me enamoro_  
_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_

_Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)_  
_Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

_Uuu Uuuuu_

Amy sentía que esa palabra era para ella, estaba muy atenta a la nueva canción con la mano en el pecho mientras su rostro poco a poco salían lágrimas que a sinceridad no sabía si eran de tristeza o de felicidad.

Cada palabra de la canción era el sentimiento que Sonic sentía en estos momentos después de terminar la presentación decidió dar un leve descanso ya que si seguía comenzaría a soltar lagrimas por el dolor que sentía su corazón, ya en su camerino se sentó en el sofá mirando el techo esperando que de alguna manera Amy haya escuchado la canción y que tal vez llegara a sus brazos.

Amy intentaba pasar junto a otras fanáticas desesperadas por estar tras escenario ya que a Sonic no le gustaba que dieran esas taquillas por lo que ninguna fan había hablado con él, aunque se equivocaban una fan lo hizo que luego se convirtió en un su amiga y ahora la persona que mas amaba. Sonic decepcionado por no llegar su amada recordó que no había pases tras escenario por lo cual era imposible que entrara a su camerino entonces salió para ver si en una de sus locas fans se encontraba las chica de sus sueños, y así fue, la encontró llorando tratando de pasar entre otras alocadas fans, Sonic no lo dudo dos veces se le acerco al guardaespaldas al oído donde solo cogió a la muchacha y la llevo a su camerino luego el guardaespaldas cerró la puerta dejándolo solos mirándose fijamente.

—**Qué bueno que llegaste Amy**—Pronuncio Sonic con una sonrisa

—**S-Sonic**—Musito ella nerviosa tratando de no soltar lagrimas de sus hermosos iris jade.

—**En serio perdón por mentirte sobre mi identidad pero toda mi vida la tragedia que cause y mis sentimientos por ti son verdad**—Pronuncio con sinceridad esta vez no dejaría que nada se saliera de su control.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad se dejo guiar por su corazón—**T****e perdono**

Sonic se le acerco a Amy lentamente tomándola de las manos y luego acercar sus cuerpos en un cálido y acogedor abrazo mientras ambos soltaban lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad hasta que sus ojos se miraban fijamente y como si fuera gravedad sus caras se atrajeron al igual que sus labios solo estaban a centímetros de distancia para darse un tierno beso con mucho sentimiento luego de varios segundos se separan por la maldita falta de oxigeno muy sonrojados.

—**Amy yo te amo eres la primera persona que ha despertado este sentimiento en mi.**

—**Yo también te amo Sonic muna pensé que dos persona con una tragedia podían encontrar la felicidad.**

Los dos volvieron unir sus labios en otro cálido beso, pero los interrumpen Tails y Cream quienes se habían encontrado por casualidad hasta que se contaron todo y fueron a buscar a sus amigos y al entrar al camerino se encontraron con esa escena romántica

—**Ehh chicos**—Interrumpió Cream un poco incomoda por la escena pero por dentro se sentía feliz de que se amiga se haya reconciliado con el amor de su vida.

—**El concierto tiene que continuar**—Dijo Tails con una sonrisa se sentía feliz por su amigo y que de cierto modo la canción si había funcionado.

—**Si lo sé My Rose tendrá que esperarme**—Le dedico una sonrisa soltando su mano con delicadeza.

—**Muy bien My Blue**—Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**_EPILOGO_**

A si se termino el concierto con numerosas canciones de Sonic se notaba una buena vibra de su parte una vibra que le gustaba cada vez más a sus fans disfrutando sus hermosas canciones siendo cantadas entre sonrisas y mas sentimientos positivos de su parte, lástima que la fabulosa gira ya había llegado a su final y que buena forma de terminar ese concierto había sido el mejor de Sonic en toda su vida como cantante. Sonic hablo con sus representante para dejar que se quedara a vivir en Green Hill, después de varios meses de espera lejos de su amada le dijeron que si, donde se quedaría para su nuevo video con un Remix de "cuando me enamoro" con otro cantante famoso llamado Shadow Black que al igual que el tenia una fuente de inspiración llamada María una eriza rubia de iris azules la cual era su novia y adoración.

Con el tiempo Sonic volvió a ver a Amy y le pidió ser su novia lo cual ella acepto muy feliz, tuvieron unas vacaciones inolvidables visitaron muchas zonas en donde conocieron a una pareja de esposos de bailarinas de tango llamados Knuckles un equidna rojo e iris violetas y Rouge una elegante murciélago blanca e iris zafiro con los cuales se volvieron muy amigos. Y la cosa no terminaba ahí ya que a Sonic le había tomado de sorpresa era que su mejor amigo Tails se le declaró a Cream que curiosamente era la mejor Amiga de su novia.

El tiempo paso Sonic seguía con una buena carrera musical a logrado hacer duetos con Shadow y Silver White además numerosos artistas mas pero se decidió a dar el gran paso de su vida ya con sus 24 años decidió pedirle la mano a Amy la cual por medio una hermosa cena acepto muy feliz y conmovida.

Meses después Se cazaron en Green Hill muy feliz y enamorados más que nunca acompañados con todos sus amigos como invitados de honor, el lugar donde se encontraba el orfanato lo reconstruyeron y lo volvieron a fundar para ayudar a los niños sin padres.

Años después Se encontraba Sonic y Amy muy felices con sus hijos al igual que ellos Cream y Tails se habían casado recientemente y estaban de luna de miel, Shadow y María también se habían casado retirándose por un tiempo de la música para estar un poco en familia .Al igual que su Amigo Silver que conoció a una gata lila de iris dorados llamada Blaze donde después de un tiempo de relación terminaron casándose.

_A Estos dos personajes les digo que la felicidad llegaba sin importar las tragedias de su pasado_…

—**My Rose**—Pronuncio con dulzura un erizo azul de iris dorados de unos 30 años de edad.

—**Amo cuando me dices así**—Musito una eriza rosa de 28 años de edad vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles rosa.

—**Lo sé**—Dijo el erizo azul acercándose a sus labios compartiendo un cálido beso.

Al separarse miraron con una sonrisa a sus dos hijos una eriza violeta con mechones azules e iris esmeralda de 4 años vestida con lindo vestido rosa de nombre Samy y un erizo morado idéntico a su padre pero con un 3 mechones en su rostro más iris verde jade como su madre de nombre Dash de 2 años. La contaste brisa del mar los rodeaba entonces Sonic cargo a Amy y junto a sus hijos que por cierto heredaron el poder de su padre corrieron a una velocidad supersónica hasta llegar a la orilla de un precipicio mientras observaban todos juntos los golpes de las olas contra las rocas.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Sonatika:jejeje Okey para que no digan las canciones son de Ricardo Arjona *-* y la ultima de Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra(el es dominicano como yo *-*)En serio amo sus canciones y recuerdo que cuando escribi por primera vez el One-Shot no paraba de escuchar esas dos en particular :D EN FIN ya no los aburro mas pos espero que les haya gustato me dejan Review porfa *-* Y nos vemos en mis otras historias sayonara._**


End file.
